Away With You
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. Oliver convinces Chloe to take a break and in getting her to unwind, he realizes that he hadn't addressed the possible flaws in his plan.


Title: Away With You  
Author: iluvaqt  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Adult themes  
Spoilers: Season 9 (Persuasion)  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC Comics.  
Summary: Oliver convinces Chloe to take a break and in getting her to unwind, he realizes that he hadn't addressed the possible flaws in his plan.  
Thanks to **auntyk** for the edit  
Notes: Also posted on the LJ Chlollie Community.

**************************************

"We're going away for you birthday." Oliver was aware that the date was coming up and he made a mental note that this year, he wouldn't let the occasion go by without proper a celebration. After all, she deserved it. However he knew from his prior impromptu attempt at getting her to go offline and catch up outside of 'business' had been close to twisting her arm, it was going to take some effort and a little manipulation on his part to have her warm up to the idea going away and leaving her precious watchtower unattended.

"We're going away?" Chloe asked with a hint of amusement, her eyebrow arched and she resisted snorting down the phone. What gave him the impression she could afford a vacation not giving too much thought to the implication of the first part of his sentence. She had gone away with the team before, but going away with him. Alone. Her stomach turned over and she felt her fingers miss a keystroke.

"I missed taking you out for Valentine's Day. I know we're not obligated in any way but it sounds like I missed a helluva holiday. Again."

Chloe rolled her eyes in exasperation at the reference. Last Valentine's Day Oliver wasn't in town, Clark and Lois had gone on a love-drunken rampage, breaking hearts and generally destroying property. Granted, Clark had been the one to do most of the breaking but Lois had been the one to start the ball rolling into crazy town that time. She'd never seen the video but she was sure Oliver had, there were half a dozen cameras in Oliver's clock tower apartment. "Honestly, you didn't miss much, save Emil passing out drunk on my couch."

Oliver laughed down the phone. "See now that I would never have believed if I hadn't gotten a frantic phone call from him yesterday, only to call back ten minutes later to a very indifferent, loose lipped, almost hippy sounding stranger. You wouldn't happen to have photographic evidence, would you?" This was Watchtower he was talking too. Chloe had surveillance in various forms on all of them, the tower would be no exception however he had a feeling she'd guard any incriminating evidence with the same level of due diligence as she did any of their secrets. But he saw no harm in asking, he could use a good laugh.

"If I did, and that's working under the assumption I haven't destroyed it to keep Emil's polished professional image untarnished, I would never betray him that way."

"Spoil sport."

"Maybe I should have kept a copy under lock and key for a rainy day though. Having a brilliant scientist owe you one could come in pretty handy." She hadn't kept a copy, but Emil being the man that he was didn't need to be blackmailed, he seemed intimidated enough by her person for graphic motivation to ever be necessary. Not that she would use her power for evil.

Oliver chuckled again. He hadn't hired her just for her pretty face and he certainly didn't call her several times a day or text her just to listen her witty conversation. She was smart, sassy and kept him firmly grounded, he'd come to rely on her heavily for his hero work and found himself seeking her out now for more than just League duty. Ever since his run in with Hawkman, he found himself looking at their partnership in a different light. Sure his ego suffered regularly from her professional disinterest but that had changed that late night in the Watchtower when he'd decided to show her just what he got up to in his off-time since he'd decided to leave his womanizing days behind him. "Did you get the roses?"

Chloe smiled and looked over her shoulder at the brilliant bouquet of red and green fragrant color that currently took up a third of her desk space. "So you're my secret Valentine?"

If he hadn't caught the smile in her voice, Oliver would have wondered if there was another Chloe admirer that he wasn't aware of. Not that he felt any competition at all from a twelve-year-old. In idea took formation in his mind and he grinned. Why wait till her birthday, he had the perfect excuse right now to test her resolve to let herself have a little fun. "I know it doesn't rank up against dinner and a movie or ice-skating in the park but that's why I'm hoping to making it up to you."

Chloe sighed and began going through her ninety-three emails currently residing in her inbox. She had started into her routine late this morning. Getting Watchtower back online had taken a lot longer than the ten minutes it had taken her to cut all her lines and dump everything into several secure servers around the globe. She'd designed the system that way so that if her security were ever compromised she could cut and run quickly without anyone gaining access to her work. "You don't have to do that, Ollie. Besides, my run in with cupid's puppet master has left Watchtower on the verge of total meltdown. If Emil hadn't stopped by and interrupted the system wipe, I'd be sending you a very expensive bill right now."

"So what kind of meteor rock was it this time?" Oliver hoped that his annoyance didn't seep through his voice. Every time Clark made a mistake, they chalked it up to some kind of allergic reaction. In his opinion, it was Clark's careless words that had turned the people closest to him into single-minded crazies. What if he'd told Chloe to keep a closer eye on Zod instead of just telling her to watch his back? She could have confronted Zod instead of Tess and it chilled him to think just how powerless he would have been to help her.

"Test results haven't come in yet. I sent Emil a sample of the pixie dust. I'm heading back to Smallville early tonight to check out a few mineral dig sites, see if we can find a match. I want to know what we have to avoid, and hopefully completely dispose of, so this won't happen again."

"So If I told you I booked a late weekend away in Miami, what would you say?"

Chloe stopped typing a reply email and scanned the weather reports on one of her other monitors. "I'd say pack a raincoat and an umbrella, it looks like rain for most of the week."

Oliver sighed. "I thought we agreed that we'd put a little fun into this dynamic duo."

Chloe smiled, she wasn't going to take the bait. Having a little target practice in the Watchtower was one thing, it was home turf, it was her domain, she held all the cards and she could pull any number of defense plays if things got even a little out of control. Out on the beach, in the sun, alone, with him. Well that was a little too exposed. She wouldn't have any buffers and all her doubts, all her fears of being sidelined or forgotten would be laid bare for him to see.

"When was the last time you had any fun on your birthday, Chloe?" She might not be ready to go with him now, but three weeks was a long time to consider a nice vacation.

Chloe should have known that was coming. After all, their first brush with something more than a professional working partnership and a solid friendship was when she'd confessed to him that she hadn't had fun in a very long time.

"And I mean really had fun, like laugh till your belly ached, tears running down your face kind of fun? And don't say that year Lois and I took you out to the Ace of Clubs because even I'm really kicking myself about running out on you that night."

"Duty calls," Chloe argued lightly. "Our work is important, it should ways come first. I couldn't fault you, Clark or any of the guys for that."

"Not always, Chloe. You can't save everyone and even heroes deserve some down time. There should be days that are untouchable. Like nothing short of the world ending should interrupt. Come to Miami with me. No pressure, just two friends, enjoying some sun and surf."

Chloe laughed. "If you're thinking I'm one of those girls who try riding waves in string bikinis you're going to be sorely disappointed. I'm the book and banana lounge kind of girl."

"So you'll come?"

Chloe tried not to snort at the double meaning his sentence held. But from his tone, he was all seriousness. There wasn't a hint of innuendo there. "I'll think about it."

"Well think fast, the limo will be by in an hour."

The line went dead and Chloe blinked before huffing silently and staring at her phone before clicking it off and returning it to the charger. She could picture him smiling smugly at his cell as he sat in his jet, probably on his way back from Star City.

Her birthday wasn't for another three weeks. He couldn't possibly be thinking she could leave town for that long, and have no one notice. Clark for one would be knocking down her door. The solar tower had just been destroyed, if Zod suspected him, which was highly probable, than they had to be extra careful keeping watch. Clark needed someone watching his back now more than ever. If Zod was willing to kill his own people to serve his own brand of justice, what would he do to Clark if he discovered that he'd betrayed him. And while Lois was usually heavily occupied trying to find her feet in a relationship that had more pot holes and road bumps than the Clark Lana train ever had, Chloe knew that her cousin had her on speed dial and used it every other day.

She had half a mind to call him back and tell him to take one of his many stand in girls for a sun-kissed getaway, but she already knew that wouldn't fly. Oliver hadn't been on the party scene for months. He hadn't even been on any dates, save the one he'd tried to arrange with Lois. He'd been playing the lonely bachelor for awhile, pining for Lois she reminded herself quickly. But even as she started powering her system down and transferring all current mission files and satellite link ups to her laptop, she knew she wouldn't say no. Ever since she'd pushed him to the edge and he'd come back. Come back to his work as the Green Arrow, to Queen Industries and to her, she didn't have the will to deny him anything. And she knew Oliver well enough that he wouldn't leave the Kandorian situation unmonitored, or Clark without sufficient back up. And if Clark did need her urgently for anything, really she was only a few seconds away. A few seconds in Blur or Impulse time anyway.

Picking up her cell phone she dialed a well worn number. "Hey Lo, I'm going away for a couple of days...No, nothing's going on. I've just been so busy lately that I need a breather. Yes, I'll call when I get there. No, I'm not meeting some random internet date, who might turn out to be a psycho stalker or live in his mom's basement. Okay, I promise I'll e-mail you pictures. I'll post them on my profile, okay? Great. Love you too, Lo."

Flopping down on her couch, she wondered how she was going to be able to sneak back into the Talon and pack without Lois noticing what kind of apparel she was taking. Not to mention having a limo with Queen plates parked out front waiting. Chloe flipped her phone in her fingers, contemplating a strategy. She had a few outfits here and an overnight bag. The outlets had sales on at the moment. Considering the weather was pretty mild, she could get away with wearing out of season clothes. Besides, you didn't need a lot of the beach anyway. Frowning at a delayed thought, Chloe cringed. She hadn't worn a bathing suit since high school, even if they did fit they'd be faded or even moth eaten. One hour wasn't enough time to go shopping and that was one item of clothing that she would go shopping for with male company. Even if he was tall, blond and all categories of male model stunning. Perhaps that was his nefarious plan all along. Catch her unaware so she had almost nothing to wear. She smirked, she'd wear a toga if she had to, but there was no way he was seeing more skin than below the knee or above the shoulders.

A few hours later they were both in hammocks watching the sun slip below the horizon. He turned his head slightly and smiled his mega-beaming smile that melt her tummy into a warm gooey mess and her toes tingle. "Not bad, huh, sidekick?"

Chloe pushed her sunglasses into her hair and pushed up on her elbows as she looked over at him. "I don't know, those look like storm clouds over there." She nodded behind him but Oliver merely shrugged.

"I'll show you how much fun you can have indoors."

This time there was no mistaking the innuendo in his words or his tone, or the wagging eyebrows and the upward pull of his lips had Chloe grabbing one of her flip flops and hurling it at his chest.

He caught it effortlessly, chuckling good naturedly. "Do you want me to tackle you? Cause you know these things flip pretty easily."

"You wouldn't dare," Chloe warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

Oliver swung his legs over the side of his hammock and stalked over to hers. Chloe sat up quickly and tried to run before he could reach her. In her haste, one foot caught on the edge of the hammock and she went face first into the sand.

Her toes throbbed, and her hands stung. She brushed the sand from her face and she bit down on her bottom lip from groaning aloud. Chloe rolled over onto her back in the sand and stared up at the pinkish sky. Fate was often so cruel to her. Out there the gods were laughing at her. When Oliver loomed into view, she could see his handsome face and sparkling eyes staring down at her from his great height. He was trying very hard to suppress his laughter, she could tell because his shoulders were trembling. He offered her his hand and she had half a mind to throw sand in his face. She wouldn't be on to ground in the first place if he hadn't threatened to grab her. She took his offered hand with great reluctance and did her best to settle the flood of butterfly wings that erupted in her stomach at the warm grip of his large rough hand around her small one. She couldn't look at his mirth filled eyes any longer and let her gaze dart about in search for a distraction. Her eyes traveled downward of their own accord. His naked chest took on a bronzed glow in the evening light and his cargo button down shorts hung low on his hips revealing his taut abdomen muscles and the fine sprinkling of golden hair below his navel that lead down to below the waistband of his pants.

There was a reason she kept their relationship on a strictly professional footing. It went back to their first meeting, before Oliver Queen was just a name and someone Lois was interested in. He was so different from how she imagined him, well not entirely true, she knew he'd be easy on the eyes with a swoon worthy body, Lois had detailed that at great depth but what she hadn't touched on much was his intense dark chocolate brown eyes, his expressive sexy mouth and the charged air that surrounded him. Two feet from him she could feel the prickle of energy radiating from him. He's smiled at her, so unaffected by everything, while she'd been reduced to a blushing almost wordless chaos of thought and emotion. The more he and Lois had seen of each other, the more off limits he became. Not to mention the fact that she was supposed to be lovestruck with Jimmy. Funny thing was, through the ups and downs, always there in the background to support her when she needed a friend or valuable insight or an emergency resource, Oliver was there. He always pulled through and after Jimmy, she knew she had to be the one to find him. If only to explain her reasons, and help him find his anchor. She owed him that, and a scary thought that she hadn't even given voice to this moment was that she couldn't imagine her life without him there. His seemingly endless banter, how he covered his feelings with sarcasm, his over analytical mind, in some ways he was her male-mirror. She choked back a laugh. He was her kindred soul. Was she that terrified of them being too close? If she let down her barriers, if he saw too much she knew she possibly wouldn't survive losing him.

Oliver stared at her. She'd grown very quiet, and as they'd walked hand in hand back to the bungalow, she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he still held her hand tightly.

He hadn't planned it, he couldn't even pinpoint exactly when it had happened but somewhere along the way, Chloe Sullivan had become a pivotal point in his life. He'd been chasing memories, desperately hoping to fill the ache of loneliness in his heart with past loves. He had history with Tess and Lois. There were bright moments, so many of them filled with fun, laughter and love. He hadn't had time to feel lonely, and his off hours had certainly been full of fun. His face had always felt the pull of a smile with them and his heart had felt lighter, less burdened by the weight of his conscience from the long list of wrongs he'd done in his young life. Chloe was right, he and Lois hadn't had a torch burning for a long time. If he was being honest the only reason he'd tried to win her back was because he saw how happy she and Clark were together, when they weren't fighting and he missed that. He missed what it felt like feeling loved by someone, feeling like you could walk on water, having this intangible pull to another person. He felt her watching him and he looked down at her, into those soft moss green eyes. They were both hurting, in a strangely similar way, lost love. Feeling that they'd failed in the past, not wanting to make the same mistakes.

When he'd suggestively propositioned her in her tower apartment, he hadn't planned to define them in any way or even start anything serious with her, but he realized looking into her eyes, seeing far beyond the trust she put him, that she deserved so much more than a casual fling. He felt his heart clench in his chest. She deserved to be loved, to be adored, to have a man who would live to give her anything and everything she wanted. He couldn't be that guy and even as he tried to argue that they could be each others booty call, with the express intention of stress relief in the guise of fun, he knew there would come a point where the line would be blurred and he'd want more than that too.

"You don't get to regain on me now, you know," she said reading his expression. He looked like he'd just had the life sucked out of his fun parade. "We're friends, Ollie. Friends can hang out, kick back and get drunk together..." She frowned. "Okay, so getting drunk is more your idea of fun but you get the idea right? There's nothing to over analyze here." She laughed nervously. "It feels weird having to tell someone else to switch off for a change."

Oliver smiled and let go of her hand. He saw her eyes betray a hint of surprised disappointment before he pulled her in a tight one arm hug. "I promise, no heavy thinking. Just two friends having good clean fun." He smirked and slid the door open for her. "How do you feel about strip chess?"

Chloe laughed. "Clean fun eh? Prepare to lose, very quickly, Mr. Queen."

Oliver arched an eyebrow and tried to keep his lips from twitching as he gave her a serious assessing look. "What makes you think I'll lose?"

"I've outplayed you before. I'll do it gain. I still have your queen, remember?"

Oliver nodded and smiled to himself as she brushed by him and proceeded to strip off her wrap. He felt all his muscles tighten at sight of her round, very shapely bottom barely concealed by her tight pastel green boy short panties. How she suddenly felt comfortable enough to parade around in her underwear, he'd never understand but he was far from complaining. She turned and he could see the outline of her breasts through her white singlet top and noted that she wasn't wearing a bra. They'd left the air conditioning on and coming from the warm air outside, to the cool of inside had left her with an obvious reaction. "You sure you don't want to keep that on?"

Chloe colored sightly and resisted the urge to cover herself up, she knew where he was looking but she found she liked the attention he was giving her. Besides, as Lois was always trying to tell her, 'If you got it, flaunt it.' "I would have more on than you, I won't need it," she said angling her chin up. "Unless you're going commando under there."

Oliver swallowed unable to tease her for her comment. When had she turned the tables on him? He was supposed to be the confident, experienced one here. His eyes traveling down that petite curvy body of hers, all the way down to her slender, smooth creamy legs and her perfect small feet. She had the most gorgeous feet. They were the size that would fit in his hands nicely and she looked like she moisturized regularly, probably had pedicures too from the looks of her neatly shaped toenails. He was foot man, not that he'd ever confess that to anyone but Chloe in those leopard print heels of hers. If she saw inside his head right now, her face would reach knew levels of red and she'd probably call him every distasteful thing in the dictionary before packing up and heading home again. Or not, he mused considering where her attention had wondered, her eyes openly studying the front of his shorts.

Snapping out of her daze, Chloe glided across the tiled floor to the wall cupboard. Sure enough, there was an assortment of board games from Twister, Battleships, Chess, Trivia Pursuit and Backgammon there.

"We came here every summer when I was a kid."

Chloe nodded wordlessly and pulled out the chess case, setting it up on the ottoman. "It's very homely," she said looking around at the fresh soft colored furnishings and the black and white pictures that adorned the walls. She hadn't noticed before but they were all of his family.

Oliver fell across the sofa opposite one side of the ottoman and watched as she aligned the pieces on the board. She stretched out on her stomach on the opposite lounge, and Oliver had to remind himself to breathe at the sight of her cleavage.

"Ready?" Chloe said, propping her chin up on her hands. "What are the rules, besides the obvious?"

Oliver rested on one elbow and leaned over moving a pawn two places. "Lose a piece worth 3 points or more, then lose an item of clothing."

Chloe nodded and moved one of her pawns only one space.

The game continued and ten minutes in, he'd lost six pieces and she'd lost only two. One of which was his bishop. He was down to his black briefs. Considering they'd both only been wearing two articles of clothing, their game was going to get naked very quickly. Trying not to stare as she sat up and stretched, he moved his knight and took her rook.

Chloe whipped off her shirt without looking up at him and moved one of her bishops to take his knight.

Oliver felt warmth flare in his lap. He was fast getting a fierce arousal, and even though he was glad she couldn't tell the kind of reaction she was having on him while he was lying on his stomach, it was acutely uncomfortable, even slightly painful keeping this position. He needed release, or an intensely cold shower. With the distraction she was proving to be, he knew his queen wouldn't be returning at all in the near future. Strangely enough, he couldn't imagine it being in better care than in her hands.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Oliver shimmied out of his briefs and tossed them over the back of the sofa but he couldn't help but smile at the look of dark desire in her eyes as she let her gaze roam over his naked body. Crawling off the couch and onto the floor, he sat behind his side of the ottoman and smiled up at her cheekily.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Cheat."

Heat crept up his neck, and sweat beaded behind his ears. This was a dangerous tango they were dancing, but right now looking at her glorious body and her playful smile, the twinkle in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
